Me and High school!
by JesusisLove
Summary: After an almost crash, Cloud takes care of a teen he encountered in the middle of nowhere. Rate and Review please. Rated T, just in case. Updating, possibly every two days! Hope you enjoy KadajXOC CloudXTifa


Chapter 1

It was time for Cloud to get up for job. He had the weirdest dream and he came late from work, but he he had a nice nap. The bed was very comfortable and the morning was very cold, making him drowsy and sleepy.

He turned to see his beloved Tifa beside him, who was fast asleep. It's been some time since he was able to see her dreaming, while cuddling her white sheet. He made himself comfortable and caressed her cheek. He kept looking at her for a while and then checked his clock. He didn't wish to, but he needed to get ready for work and he couldn't get late again in his next errand or his money could be at risk.

"Baby?" Cloud turned to see Tifa waking up. He went back to bed and kissed her forehead.

"Morning. How was your sleep?" "Good. And yours?" she said responding to his caresses. "Man, I wish I could stay here. But I have to tackle job. You know."

"Yeah. The daily routine. You know, it's been hard around here without you."

"Yeah, but if I don't, how do we work with your illness. It's not that cheap. Plus, what of Marlene and Denzel? They need to eat too."

"I know. At least, I wish you came back earlier. You're out there alone and I can't stop worrying."

"I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead and pinched her nose. Tifa looked away.

Cloud stood up, only to receive a kick from Tifa in his bottom. He went to Tifa's side and jumped on her. With his bare back on her, she yelled for Cloud to get off of her, but he kept bugging her. He proceeded in to tickle her, making her more desperate. She tried to push him aside, but he kept his position. Plus, he was really heavy, making her belly hurt more.

When she finally shook him off, he proceeded to check his phone. With almost five minutes for his next errand, he quickly put on his sleeve-less shirt(the one he uses in the movie), his boots and his goggles. He stood up and grabbed two slices of bread and a Capri-Sun and ran to Fenrir.

He quickly ate his two slices and while he sat in his motorcycle, he drank his juice. When he finished, Tifa ran to him with his sword and his package. He kissed her and placed everything in it's place. "Take care." He winked at her and put on his goggles. After that, he ran to his next destination.

Right after a few hours of delivering packages all day, he went to his other job. He hated it, but it was for Tifa. He needed to gain enough money to get her next medicine to relieve her pain.

A few years ago, on their second year of marriage...

Cloud had a free day, but Tifa didn't. She needed to get ready for her job and she was already ten minutes late. Cloud came downstairs to help her, while Marlene and Denzel were eating breakfast. He got her lunch and placed it in her lunch bag and carried it to her car, which was a red Chrysler mini-van. When Cloud placed her bag on the car's floor, he noticed that Tifa was kind of off. Like dizzy. She was rubbing her forehead a lot and she was breathing very fast.

Cloud looked at her and got worried. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, placing his hand on her back. "Yeah...I'm fine." she said, while moving her hand in the air. But, Cloud wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure? You seem tired."

"I'm just really late and I haven't eaten yet. Plus, those kids haven't finished."

"I'll get you a sandwich." Cloud ran to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing he found for a sandwich.

Cheese, ham, a tomato and lettuce. He yelled at the kids to come down.

"Geez, stop yelling. I'm right here." Cloud looked at his right side to see, Denzel with his back-pack. He looked at him and said: "Hey, get in the car. Tifa's late."

"Again?"

"Hey, don't blame her. She has to joggle you guys and work and the house. Now get up, hurry."

"Fine. Hey, can you get that book I asked you? I have a assignment for tomorrow and I can't go to Zack's place."

"Yeah. Remind me later. Go!"

"Tifa!" yelled Marlene from outside the house. Cloud forgot the sandwich and ran outside, with Denzel on his back. There, he saw Tifa on the floor, convulsing. Cloud approached her and called her name various times, but she didn't respond. Cloud took her and the kids to the nearest hospital, as soon as possible.


End file.
